Canada's Best Dream Ever!
by niki uchiha
Summary: Canada is having a wonderful dream...or so he thinks. Warning: there is almost a sex scene and the dream was caused by pot.


This fic was made for ~crimson-obsidian-rose. she was down on the lack of canadaxukraine lovin' so i gave her some =)

i do not own canada, ukraine, russia or american but leila is mine...FIND YOUR OWN NAME FOR A DREAM MOOSE!!

* * *

Canada observed his surroundings; he was in a luscious green field surrounded by pine trees. He was sitting on the ground brushing his moose Leila. Once Canada realized he was with Leila, he knew he was dreaming. He looked down at himself and realized he was wearing a Mounties uniform.

_At least were not riding through Ivan's castle like last time._

Canada got up and mounted the big brown moose and headed south. There was a noise coming from that direction so he decided to check it out. It sounded like water moving, so he assumed it was a river.

_No harm in a river. This might actually be a good dream, eh._

When he arrived at the river, Canada believed he found something almost as good as El Dorado. (France had given him a copy of Voltaire's _Candide _because he believed that it was more suitable reading than _Harry Potter_, which was one of England's favorite series). It was a river of maple syrup! Canada jumped off the moose and rushed to the bank. He scooped up the thick liquid and slurped it up. He found some pancakes on the bank that he initially thought were rocks. Dipping the pancakes into the river, he began feasting.

Suddenly, Leila kicked him into the river. It was terrified by a unicorn with extremely think eyebrows.

_Dammit Arthur! Why must your friends infiltrate my dreams? At least the river is moving slowly. I'll just drift along the current and get out later._

Canada closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of maple. Without any warning, the current picked up. Looking around frantically, He realized that he was nowhere near the shore and that he was heading straight for a waterfall.

"Aw, crap!" Canada tried swimming in the opposite direction, it was no use. Not only was too hard to fight against the current in general, but it was maple syrup, the thickness made it harder to swim in general.

_Wait a minute_. He stopped struggling to think._ This is a dream so I can't get hurt._ Going with the flow, Canada wondered whether or not he would even reach the bottom because people don't die in dreams so it might just stop with him falling halfway. Canada could almost see the cliff and took a deep breath.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screaming until he reached the bottom, Canada waited for the dream to end, but it didn't. The golden syrup took him into its depths and sunk deeper and deeper. He waited to rise up again for air. Instead he blacked out because it took him too long to resurface.

When Canada opened his eyes, he only saw dark brown deer skin. It was suffocating him and yet, it felt like someone was trying to revive him from the pounding he felt on his chest. The fabric was moved away and was replaced by very sticky lips. When they pulled away, Canada shot up to see who was attempting CPR.

Canada gasped and stared. It was his beloved Ukraine stand in front of him wearing Native American clothing. Her short hair was decorated with a feathered headband. The deer skin he felt was that of her poncho which would be a normal length on most people, but on her, it became much shorter due to her size. She had a matching short skirt and lots of bead decorations on the fabric and her arms.

"Oh Mattie!" She squealed, "You're alive!" Hugging him tightly she continued her story. "I saw your body floating in the river and I went in to save you. I pulled you out and I saw so worry because you weren't breath so I decided to give you CPR in hopes that you would wake up!" Ukraine began crying.

"It's okay Katya, I'm alive. Don't cry." He gently pushed her away and wiped her tears. "I'm a tough guy remember. I don't die easily. There's no need to worry." Ukraine got up and grabbed Canada's hand signaling him to following her.

"Where are we going?"

"Well our clothes are covering in syrup so I was going to go wash them at the other river." Canada followed her through the trees.

"Do you have extra clothes?"

"No." Ukraine smiled at him leading him into the clearing where the water river was.

_This dream just got even better!_ Canada grinned widely.

Ukraine was lifting up the poncho when…

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!" yelled America, "I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungry!"

Canada woke up for real this time and saw his brother nudging him violently.

"Whaaat?" Canada asked annoyed.

"I'm hungry, I think I have munchies." America looked at him with puppy eyes; he knew that Canada was mad at him.

"You know where all the food is; why the hell did you have to wake me up?"

"Because…I want pancakes."


End file.
